


estella

by saudade do coracao (saudade_dc)



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudade_dc/pseuds/saudade%20do%20coracao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was to make men drink their tears and eat the bread of sorrows. poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	estella

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2012, after watching Masterpiece's Great Expectations.
> 
> Copyright 2012 saudade do coracao

estella

this was all to have been a game  
i was to be enchanting and glittering and cruel  
retribution  
terrible and irresistible  
a neo-helen who would wreck troy  
captor of all men's hearts  
and captive to none  
i was to make them drink their tears  
and eat the bread of sorrows  
know their own frailty  
instead i learned that the only hearts i can break  
are ones undeserving  
and i became entwined in a snare that i set for another  
i discovered  
i am not untouchable  
though i thought i was


End file.
